Legends of the Past Flashbacks
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Focuses on just one moment in time for Andros and Ashley as they realise how they feel about each other..
1. Andros and Zhane

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, someone does. This is the first in a series of companion pieces to my Legends of the Past series. Each chapter will focus on one or two Rangers from that series, and will encompass something referred to by that person or persons in Legends of the Past. You don't necessarily have to read that series, but it would help. And besides, I love the feedback. Once more with feeling - I am Australian, we use a slightly different English Dictionary but rest assured this story is spell and grammar checked. Angel Mouse, July, 2004._

**Legends of the Past Flashbacks: Andros and Zhane   
By Angel Mouse**

Looking out the window, Andros sighed softly, not really seeing the stars as they floated by. These past few months had been so hectic, so confusing, so busy and so full of upheaval that right at this moment he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. And at the moment his thoughts didn't seem to want to settle down into any sort of a pattern. He leaned his head against the glass, the coldness of it not noticed by him. Everything had come to a head this past few days and he felt strangely alone in a ship that once more had people in it. Sighing, he turned around, putting his back against the wall and slid down to the floor, laying his head against his knees. The events of the last week had left him feeling drained and even more alone than he normally felt. Suddenly he decided that he didn't want to be on the ship any more, with the sympathetic looks, understanding words and whispers behind his back. He shot to his feet and made his way to the jump tubes.   
"DECA, I'll be back."   
"Where are you going Andros."   
"Just out. I need a drink." And with that, he was gone. 

The desert planet was far behind them, as the refugee ships made their way to a new home. A jungle planet he had been told, totally different from what they had just left. He had just smiled, said great, and retired to his quarters. Everything in the past two weeks had happened to fast for him to really accept and understand. So he'd done the only thing he could think of to get some time and space, and that was leave for a while. Zhane flopped down on his bunk, the frown on the face looking out of place. The last few days weighed heavily on his mind. Oh, it wasn't the abortive date with Astronema; it was the way things were between he and Andros. The misunderstanding over Ashley, the practical joke gone wrong. It was the culmination of many things and Zhane was trying to figure it all out. Sighing he suddenly decided he didn't want to be around people, he sprang to his feet and was soon on his way to the airlock. Kinwon stopped him on the way and Zhane just looked at him.   
"I'll be back. I need a drink." And with that, he was gone. 

The tavern on this backwater planet had seen many interesting things over the years. The tavern keeper knew how to keep his mouth shut and also how to keep the relative peace within his walls. He'd had seen all sorts in his establishment over the years, good and evil, and his place soon gained a reputation of providing privacy, good food and drink, and a neutral setting. He tolerated no funny business within his walls and it was respected. But even he was taken aback by his two latest customers. Two people he hadn't seen for years and hadn't honestly expected to see ever again. 

The Red Ranger had come in, hood pulled up to hide his face, but as soon as he had spoken softly and ordered his drink, he knew who it was. He took the order himself, the other barkeeper staying away. He mixed the drink and handed it over with a small smile.   
"Haven't seen you around in a while. I hear you've been keeping busy." He could have swore there was a ghost of a smile on the face as the red ranger looked up.   
"You could say that." He noticed though that his eyes looked more haunted and tired than usual.   
"You've been looking after yourself? I'd hate to think that the person who taught me how to mix those," he gestured to the mean looking red drink cradled in the Red Rangers hands, "wasn't watching his back. Time was that there wasn't a week that didn't go by when you or your partner were in here having one of these." He paused a moment. "But then after what happened, I wasn't surprised you hadn't come back in." The Red Ranger nodded, sipping his drink. After a moment the Red Ranger spoke again, surprising him. Normally, when they were in here, the Silver Ranger did all the talking for the two of them.   
"It brought back too many memories. Too many memories of happier times if you know what I mean." He nodded in agreement, smiling slightly at the memories. He defiantly knew what the red ranger meant. Another figure walked through the door and he faltered. It couldn't be. He was dead, wasn't he? The Silver Ranger spotted the Red Ranger at the bar and couldn't help the smile on his face as he walked over. Now he knew why the Red Ranger had returned. The Silver Ranger had as well. The Silver Ranger stood next to the Red, grinning slightly at the barkeeper in greeting.   
"I'll have the same thanks." He grinned and quickly poured another drink, handing it over to him.   
"Good to see you up and about. We heard you were dead." This got a slight flinch from both of them and he wondered at what the story was. The Silver Ranger slid some coins over the bench as he took the drink.   
"Not quite, but something similar. Thanks for the drink." He knew a tacit dismissal when he heard one and something just screamed out to him that there was a problem between these two. Nodding at them both, he moved away slightly. He watched as the Silver Ranger turned slightly to the Red Ranger, the hood of his cloak having not been put over his head to hide his features. The Red Ranger nodded and grabbing their drinks, they moved away to a corner table. For once he wished he was a fly on the wall, he would be greatly intrigued by what they were going to be talking about. 

Andros looked across the table at Zhane, having pushed back the hood on his cloak to watch his friend better. A smile flickered across his face as he remembered all the times they had come here, and each and every time, Zhane had never taken pains to hide who he was or what he was. Andros preferred the background and shadows, staying away from attention. But they were both accorded respect and privacy when they wanted it here, something they had both come to appreciate over time.   
"What are you thinking about?" The question surprised him somewhat and he looked up and then gave Zhane a tiny smile.   
"The first time we came here. The reaction we got when they found out who we were." Zhane smiled back at him and laughed softly.   
"Yeah, that was interesting wasn't it. I seem to remember the place was like a rogues gallery and then we walked in, and somehow they knew we were Rangers." Andros's smile mirrored Zhane's.   
"And then you push back your hood, grin and say we just wanted a drink." The two of them laughed together softly in the shared memory, holding each other's gazes. The smiles faded and Zhane sighed, running a hand through his hair.   
"I'm sorry Andros." Andros looked up, surprise on his face.   
"For what?" Zhane stared down at the mug in his hands for a long moment and then up at Andros.   
"For everything really. For leaving. For that stupid joke I pulled. For leaving the first time, and now leaving you again." Andros just stared, Zhane's eyes were sad and full of pain, his words were deadly serious. Andros sighed softly and held Zhane's gaze with his own.   
"Zhane, leaving the first time wasn't your fault. You saved my life at the risk of your own. You had to heal. I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't given you that chance. For that prank the other day, yes, that was stupid. But somehow, I think I understood why you did it. But leaving me again, that I don't understand. What's wrong? Why can't you tell me what's bothering you?" Zhane sighed and stared down at his drink.   
"I'm not sure what's bothering me exactly Andros. It's a whole bunch of things I think." Andros sipped his drink, waiting for Zhane to continue. If there was one thing Andros knew about Zhane was that he had to be coaxed sometimes to get him to talk about what he was feeling. Andros knew that Zhane may appear to all to be carefree, happy and lively individual, but to Andros he was the most caring, kind, selfless and warm-hearted person he knew. Zhane preferred to have the universe think he was carefree and happy, because the only person that knew Zhane, the true Zhane, was Andros. It was Andros that knew Zhane's secret fears of being left alone by everyone he loved. It was Andros Zhane had turned to when his parents were killed when they were younger. It was Andros that Zhane had swore to fight side by side with and vowed to stay by his side forever. And it was Andros that he had practically died for. So Andros knew that for all times Zhane had been there for him - Karone's kidnapping, their training as Rangers, all the battles they had fought together - he knew that this once, he could be there for Zhane. He was always beside Andros's side and Andros had dearly missed his presence for the last two years. Andros had berated himself constantly since the misunderstanding with Ashley, and somehow he felt that it was part of the reason Zhane had left.   
"It's not because of me is it Zhane? I haven't done anything have I to push you away?" Zhane looked up, his eyes confused.   
"Yes. No. I don't know." Andros couldn't resist gently teasing his friend.   
"Well that explains everything then." Zhane flashed him a ghost of a smile and then went back to staring at his drink. "Zhane, please, it's tearing me up inside seeing you like this. I can't help thinking that I've had something to do with this." Zhane sighed and ran his hand through his hair again and then sipped his drink.   
"You have, in a way." Zhane looked up, holding up his hand to stop Andros protesting.   
"But not in a bad way Andros. Please, try to understand what I mean, not what I say. This isn't easy for me, you know that." Andros swallowed the lump that was in his throat.   
"I know. Please, just tell me what's going on." Zhane sighed and looked at Andros. 

"When I woke up, you broke the news to me in such a way that I didn't have much of a chance to understand it and come to terms with it. And then the whole thing with Ashley and discovering my powers were extremely limited wasn't easy. And getting them restored was even harder." Andros frowned, curiosity winning out. He would think about Zhane's words later, for now, he wanted to know some details.   
"Just how limited where they? And how did you get them restored, Alpha wouldn't say. He just told us you had a problem with them." Zhane flashed a quicksilver grin.   
"I asked him not to." Zhane sighed. "I couldn't hold a morph for longer than two and a half minutes." Andros stared at him.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" Obscurely Andros felt betrayed. "Why didn't you trust me with that?" Zhane looked stricken but continued on.   
"Because you had enough to deal with. The whole thing with you liking Ashley, trying to co-ordinate a search for Zordon with four people who were still getting used to the dangers of space, still searching for your sister. You didn't need anything else to worry over Andros. I didn't tell you not because I don't trust you. I trust you with my life. I told you because I didn't want to burden you." Andros stared at Zhane, a feeling of guilt reaching up and engulfing him. He had pushed his best friend away. He had to put this right and put it right now.   
"I never meant to push you away Zhane. I never wanted you to feel that you couldn't come to me with anything." Zhane looked distressed but his gaze never wavered.   
"Andros I didn't want you to feel responsible for what happened to me. Or feel guilty. The same guilt I can see eating at you now. It was my choice to try and deal with this by myself, it was my choice to keep it a secret and it was my dam choice to go get hit by lightening to get my powers back. All so I could fight by your side again and not have you worry about me. My choice Andros. I just didn't want to worry you any more." The last was said in a soft whisper, completely different to the slight anger in his earlier words. But Andros latched onto the bit about the lightening and paled.   
"You let yourself get hit by what?" Zhane managed a tiny smile, looking suddenly sheepish.   
"My powers needed a bolt of intense energy to get back to normal. Alpha said that they had been slowly drained by the hyper sleep. So, I found a thunderstorm, held up my morpher and let it get hit three or four times. Then I was able to morph again and as you saw, fight by your side again at my full powers." Andros reached over and took Zhane's left hand and turned it over. There was a faded red mark on it and Andros looked up at Zhane.   
"I wish you had let me know. I could have been there with you." Zhane took his other hand and closed it over Andros's, smiling gently, his eyes slightly clearer now.   
"I know." Andros smiled back, squeezing it gently. They were quiet a moment and then Andros spoke again.   
"Besides that, what else has been bothering you. There's something more Zhane, I can tell." 

Zhane sighed and letting Andros's hand go and draining his drink, he signalled for another for them both. Andros finished his own and their drinks were quickly replaced. Once the innkeeper had left Andros studied Zhane a moment. He smiled slightly at Zhane and Zhane looked back at him.   
"What?"   
"Are you going to tell me what else has been bothering you, besides getting your powers back in the most spectacularly idiotic and foolish way I've ever heard of?" Andros's wry tone caused Zhane to smile slightly. Zhane sipped his drink and sighed softly.   
"It's just that two years is a lot to take in Andros." Zhane shook his head. "It's just that I feel so out of place with you, with the others, with everything right now, that I didn't know what to do." Andros looked at him, slightly confused.   
"Nothing I've done to make you feel like that, have I?" Zhane shook his head.   
"No, it's nothing specific Andros. Just that the others were trying too hard you know, trying to get to know me and find out all about me. I was beginning to feel smothered slightly. Plus I just feel cut off from everything. Even you."   
"This isn't because of Ashley is it?" Zhane shook his head.   
"No, not that. I couldn't be happier for you to be honest Andros. I truly couldn't." Andros could see the earnestness in his eyes and knew that Zhane was telling the truth. "I just don't feel a part of things at the moment. I just need some time. Time to be with some of our people, time to think things through and time to adjust Andros." Zhane sighed again. "I'm not saying this very well, I know. And I know this isn't your fault Andros. Somehow I don't think things can go back to the way they were fully before this happened. Two years ago I could get you to laugh more smile a little bit more and stop taking life so seriously occasionally. Now, the only time I see you smile is if Ashley is with you, even then it's sometimes barely there. The only time I've seen you relax is when we went to the movies on Earth. You've changed Andros in two years. Become so controlled, so wound up, so unwilling to let people close to you that you're barely letting Ashley close, and I can tell how much you like her. I haven't changed Andros. But our situation and circumstances have." Zhane frowned but his gaze never wavered from Andros's. "Andros. You're my best friend and you always will be. I'll fight by your side forever. But right now, I just need a little bit of time to think things through. For the moment, you have the others and will be okay for a little bit longer without me. But I just need some time. Please, tell me you understand that?" Andros thought over Zhane's words for a few moments, absently sipping his drink. He looked up and studied his friend's eyes, seeing the truth and the cost to Zhane to say those words behind them. This was the one thing he could do for his friend, and he knew it. Zhane just needed time, and that he could give him. Andros knew that Zhane was thinking of them both and doing this for the both of them. And Andros knew Zhane like no other person in the universe, and Zhane knew him, they would do anything for each other, including tell the sometimes hard to hear truth. Andros's respect and admiration for Zhane's unfailing courage rose to even greater heights. What he had just said took enormous strength of will. But he expected nothing less from Zhane. Andros smiled and reached his hand out, Zhane automatically clasping it.   
"I understand Zhane. And it's okay. You take what time you need. After all, we're only a thought or a com call away from each other, aren't we." Zhane smiled in relief that Andros understood. And Andros did in a way. He would just be patient, Zhane would return in his own time to his side. And in the mean time he had the others and he was slowly learning to lighten up again.   
"Thank you Andros. That means a lot to me." Andros grinned.   
"Hey, what are best friends for." They laughed softly and sipped their drinks again. Zhane looked at Andros serious again for a moment.   
"There is one thing you can do immediately for me Andros."   
"Anything, name it."   
"Promise me that you'll never, ever put me in that thing again. I couldn't go through that again. I couldn't bare to be parted from you again." Andros nodded.   
"That's easy. I promise you I won't Zhane. I couldn't bare to be parted from you like that again either. We'll fight side by side forever."   
"Always and forever. To the end." They shared a smile and drained their drinks. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, things feeling easier between them than they had for a while. After a few minutes Andros sighed and grinned slightly at Zhane.   
"We should get back."   
"Yeah." They stood and went over to the bar, putting some coins on the top and the tavern keeper looked at them, smiling slightly. This was only the second time he'd see the red ranger without his hood and this time, things looked a lot better for the two young men. They were also a lot more relaxed and open since they had come in almost two hours ago.   
"Thanks. We'll see you later."   
"Anytime Rangers. Always an honour and a pleasure." The two young men exchanged smiles and then nodded at him.   
"Next week, same time?" The Red Ranger smiled at the Silver Ranger's words and slapped him on the back.   
"Sure thing. Race you to the edge of the system?" The Silver Ranger laughed and suddenly the two of them were off and running out the door, pushing and shoving each other like little kids playing. The tavern keeper grinned as he scooped up the coins. Things would defiantly be livelier around here now that these two were back, that's for sure. And that was a good thing. 

The End. 


	2. Merrick

_Disclaimer: Again, not mine. Wish they were. This is the next chapter in my companion series to Legends of the Past. The Flashback series highlights something in the life of each character. This small chapter concentrates on Merrick, a very intense and excellent fighter. This one is slightly different, as it's a song fic. The song is Iris by the Goo-Goo Dolls. Please, enjoy. Angel Mouse, August, 2004._   
_P.S. - I'll be trying to update once a fortnight…honest!_

**Legends of the Past Flashbacks - Merrick   
By Angel Mouse**

He was awake and himself at long last. But somehow, it still felt as if a part of his soul was missing; a part of his heart was missing. But then the new Rangers had said that the Princess was awake and it was all he could do not to rush to her side. It had been three thousand years, how did he dare face her again, especially after what happened. How could he bare to be with her after the Anamariam had been lost, after he had failed her. 

A few days had passed and he had made himself a home of sorts at Willie's Roadhouse. He was trying to figure out his place in this new world, this modern and strange world. Sure, he had powers as a Power Ranger, and could fight along side the others if he wanted to. But he hadn't decided if he would or not. These weren't his friends, the Ancient Warriors that had been his friends, his companions and had fought by his side all those times so many years ago. He swung the axe in time to his heart beat, the whirling of his thoughts chasing each other around in his mind. And then suddenly, that presence he knew better than his own soul was behind him. He whirled, a smile almost appearing on his face. She hadn't changed and his heart began to beat faster. The smile on her face made his heart want to burst and their eyes meet for a moment. And it was like no time at all had passed between them. 

_And i´d give up forever to touch you   
´Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You´re the closets to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don´t wanna go home right now_

Things had been strained for a few days between them; he couldn't bare to be around her for any length of time. The reminders of the past, and the way things had been between them when it was just the two of them on the Anamariam, where too much for his already tormented soul to suffer. He felt terribly guilty over the damage he had caused as Zen-Aku both in the past and the present. He had a lot to redeem himself for, and he felt that he couldn't begin to be with the Princess like he used to until he felt his soul had been redeemed. But then the Deer Zord came back to them again, and they had to play for him like they used to all those thousand of years ago. It had been hard for him, extremely hard and he wasn't sure if the Princess understood just how hard it had been for him. They had just defeated Tombstone Org after a long and intense battle and the Princess had made him promise to play for the Deer Zord with her each morning. And suddenly the smile on her face had made it worth it. 

_

And all I can't taste in this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life   
And sooner or later it's over   
I just don´t wanna miss you tonight

_

But still, Merrick couldn't help the pain in his soul, the guilt that he felt and he knew he could never be redeemed. But sometimes he couldn't help begin to feel close to the other Rangers. Especially Alyssa. She went out of her way to make him feel a part of the team, one of them. Even after everything that had happened. So, why was he standing here, in front of the monument to the Anamariam, trying to understand the things that had been happening to him. His fingers ran over the markings, resting gently on their words, the importance of them not lost on him. He felt someone come and stand next to him and he turned his head slightly, not really surprised to see Alyssa next to him. She gave him a bright smile and nodded gently at the monument.   
"Your remembering the past again aren't you Merrick." It wasn't really a question, rather more of a statement of fact. But it still needed an answer.   
"Yes, I am. Just remembering the last time I saw my friends. The ones remembered on this plaque." His turned his head back to the monument. Alyssa nodded and they were silent a moment. Finally he spoke again, softly. 

_

And I don´t want the world to see me   
´Cause I don´t think that they´d understand   
When everything´s made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am

_

Alyssa watched him, seeing in his eyes how much pain the words he was saying was causing.   
"I don't know if things will ever be the same for me again." There was nothing Alyssa could say to that, so she said nothing and let him continue. "In the old days, it was nothing for us to spend time together, to have fun, to enjoy ourselves. I didn't have to justify myself being a part of them." Alyssa looked at him in confusion.   
"Merrick, you don't have to justify yourself to us. You are one of us." Merrick shook his head and looked at her. The sorrow and guilt in his eyes broke her heart.   
"I'm not one of you Alyssa and I can never be. The deeds I have done will always be with me, no matter what deeds I do now." Alyssa sighed, seeing the truth in his eyes. And she knew that he wasn't talking about spending time with the other Rangers. She knew the truth in her heart of hearts. She gave him a gentle smile as she placed her hand on his arm.   
"Merrick, the past is in the past, it's our actions now that make our lives what they are. Your past is full of joy and also full of pain. But it's that pain that makes you stronger. And it's also your commitment to making things right in your soul now that makes you a better person. There is nothing to forgive you for anymore Merrick, we know what happened to you and we know that nothing will make you do something like that ever again." Merrick stared at her a moment and then looked back at the monument. After a moment he spoke and when he did, Alyssa knew that no matter what she said, she wouldn't be able to change his mind or his attitude.   
"But I'll never be able to forgive myself." 

_

And you can´t fight the tears that ain´t coming   
Or the moments of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
And you bleed just to know you´re alive.

_

Alyssa knew that nothing she could say now would change Merrick's mind. Besides being a great warrior and a good person, he had a good kind soul deep down. The love he had for the Princess shone from every pore of his being when he was around her, but again, his sense of duty so was strong, he and the Princess would never act on their feelings while the Org's were around and the planet was in danger. Alyssa just hoped and prayed that one day they would be able to. So, for the moment, all she could do would be offer her friendship and companionship. Because there was nothing she could say to his heartfelt and simple statement. After a while she just turned and gave him a hug, which startled him and after a moment he returned it and when he released her, he gave her a tiny smile.   
"Thank you Alyssa, for everything." Alyssa smiled at him and nodded.   
"Any time Merrick." With that, she gave him a final smile and left him to his thoughts. Merrick turned back to the monument and gave a small smile. Times like these, it was good to have friends. 

_

And I don´t want the world to see me   
´Cause I don´t think that they´d understand   
When everything´s made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am 

_ The End 


	3. Karone

_Disclaimer: see chapter one. This chapter concentrates on Karone, what was going through her mind when she first became the Pink Galaxy Ranger. I'm glad your all enjoying this series and the main one. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, August 2004. _

**Legends of the Past Flashbacks - Karone   
By Angel Mouse**

As I lay here in the darkness, staring out the window as the stars spun lazily past, my mind mulled over everything that had happened to me. Things had progressed so fast in the past few days this was the first time that I had stopped to think about my situation. Zordon once told me that I was meant to be an instrument of good, not evil. It was just after Dark Spectre had been killed, and my mind was in confusion. The implants that Darkonda had put in me were playing up and for a few moments I was free. Zordon told me I didn't have to continue being Astronema, that I had this one chance to be free, but I continued with my evil ways as the implants took over again. He told me that being Astronema wasn't my destiny. My destiny was to serve good in some way. I never knew what he meant by that, and I thought about that since I have been free of Astronema. The time I had spent on Earth with the other Astro Rangers, my brother and my love had been good, I had learned about some of the things I had missed growing up, but still, something tugged at my soul. I don't know what it was. 

And then Kendrix sacrificed herself to save Cassie from the effects of the Savage Sword and Psycho Pink's madness. 

When Andros returned to myself and Zhane and told us what had happened, I suddenly knew what had been tugging at my soul, and what Zordon's words meant. It felt right, deep down in my soul it felt right. I knew what I had to do. But getting Andros and Zhane to accept my decision though was the hard part. In the end though, Andros did and sent me with his blessings. But even now my heart still yearns for Zhane's presence. I can see it still, clear as day in my mind, when we said good bye to each other. We had taken a walk through the park where we had our first abortive date so long ago. We sat close together by the pond, not saying anything for the moment, just enjoying being with each other.. 

_The breeze was warm and soft against my skin. The sun was shining down beautifully and all in all it was practically a perfect day. And that made it all the much harder for me to say goodbye. I turned to look at Zhane and studied his profile a moment. He was handsome, that much was a given, but it wasn't that which drew me to him. His soul was also beautiful and innocent in such a childlike way sometimes. His heart believed so much in the goodness of everyone, even after all he had been through in his life, and it was such a refreshing change to be with someone like him after everything that had happened to me. The sun was reflecting slightly off his white blonde hair and suddenly I realised he was looking back at me, his blue eyes full of concern for me.   
"Karone, are you okay?" I managed a smile for him and wondered how I was going to mange being away from him for a while.   
"Yes, I am. Just thinking is all." He put his arm around me and I leant against his strong chest, feeling how warm he was, his strength and goodness feeling so right, so natural to me that I didn't want it to end. But I knew it had to.   
"About what?" I sighed, trying to put my feelings into words.   
"Just about how difficult it's going to be out there, without you and Andros by my side for once. But you understand why I have to do this, don't you?" he nodded and gave me a tiny smile.   
"Yes I do. I just wish you'd let me come with you, but I know why you have to do it by yourself. I just wish my heart could accept it." This was an old argument we had since I'd decided to leave, but now I noticed a resigned note in his soft voice.   
"Zhane, what is it?" Zhane smiled at me and hugged me close.   
"It's just that I've finally realised that I can't protect you for ever. You are your own person Karone. No matter what happens to you, to us, to the whole universe. Nothing will change that and I don't want to change that. I love everything about you Karone, no matter what. And because I love you, I know I have to let you go. I have faith in you Karone." The sheer power of his belief in what he was saying shone from his eyes and in just that moment, I loved him more than I have ever before.   
"Oh Zhane. Thank you for understanding, and for everything." Zhane just smiled at me and hugged me tighter.   
"Just promise me that you'll watch out for yourself out there. I'm so proud of you right now Karone I could burst." I returned his hug and we shared a gentle kiss. I left him there, sitting by the pond, as I left for my journey…_

I turned around and looked out at the room that was now my room. Maya was asleep and yet I still couldn't settle down. I slipped quietly out of my bunk and made my way over to the room's computer terminal. Turning the volume down, I quickly began programming it to make a call using the galactic ranger network. There was someone I needed to speak to, to let them know what had happened and to also tell them I was okay. Moments later the screen came alive with his face. His eyes light up when he sees it me and if I had any doubts about his love for me, they were removed by just seeing him right now.   
"Karone! Are you okay?"   
"Yes, I'm fine. How are you Zhane?" Zhane grinned at me, putting his chin in his hand and smiling widely at me.   
"I'm doing fine. I've moved back to KO35 while you're away. Andros and Ashley are still on Earth. There setting up things ready to become the first ambassadors from Earth for the Alliance. I'm getting things set up from this end." Zhane gave me that wicked grin that I loved so much. "Andros also said to make sure that I've gotten a couple of places done up for us all. A place for him and Ash and one for us. That is if you want to live with me?" I laughed softly at that, reaching out and placing my hand on the screen.   
"Oh yes. That would be wonderful."   
"Fantastic. I'll take care of everything. So, did everything work out the way you hoped it would?" I smiled widely and held up my wrist to let him see my newly acquired morpher.   
"More than I could ever hope. Kendrix's spirit chooses me to be her successor. I'm the new Pink Galaxy Ranger." Zhane's smile could have lit up the entire room.   
"Oh Karone, I'm so happy for you. You've gotten your dreams and become something only a select few can become. I'm very proud."   
"Thank you Zhane. But that's not exactly what I was calling about." Zhane nodded a wry smile on his face and I wondered if he knew what I was going to say next.   
"I figured as much. I knew that something had happened to you, something good. Let me guess, you're wondering if you're up to the task? If you're up to the task of being a Power Ranger; after everything that's happened to you." I nodded; Zhane had gotten to the core of my problem without even myself being aware that it was what I was worried about. He smiled gently at me and reached out, putting his hand against mine on the screen. "Karone, each of us, when we're chosen by the power, have the exact same thoughts. I know I had them when I accepted the silver powers. And I know Andros did when he accepted his powers as well. None of us feel worthy of holding the power, but you have to always remember one thing my love."   
"And what's that?" I was curious now. This was something that I had never known about my brother, or Zhane. To me, they were both invincible, never having doubts about anything they did. To find out that they themselves even doubted that they were worthy of the power once made my feelings of self doubt begin to fade away. His smile melted my heart once more and made me feel special all over again.   
"That you wouldn't have been chosen if you weren't worthy Karone. You said it yourself; Kendrix's spirit chose you to hold her powers. And personally, I can't think of anyone better to hold them. You wouldn't be able to hold them if you weren't worthy Karone. Always remember that. The power knows who is and who isn't worthy. It knows of the sacrifices you have made, we all make, in serving it. And in the end, it rewards our sacrifices. The power doesn't forget who has served it, or those who have suffered in service to it. Karone, you are deserving of this honour, never forget that. The power will not serve those who don't deserve it. And I personally can't think of anyone more deserving than you." I thought over his words a few moments, letting them bounce around my head for a few minutes and then I slowly nodded. His words made sense and soothed my spirit. I smiled at him, my fears abating finally. My hand rested against his on the screen.   
"Thank you. You always seem to know the right words to say to soothe my soul. That's one of the things I love the most about you." Zhane smiled gently at me.   
"I love you Karone, never ever forget that."   
"I love you to Zhane. I'd best go. It's the middle of the night here and I don't want to wake Maya." Zhane nodded, smiling gently at me as his hand lowered from the screen.   
"Okay. Call me anytime you want Karone. I'll always be here for you."   
"Thank you Zhane, for everything." He nodded and I closed the connection. My heart and spirit felt a lot lighter than it had been for a long time. I still had a lot to atone for, for my past actions, but now, now I had a purpose and a way to atone for them. I could only hope that this would make up in a small way for some of those actions. As I crawled back into my bunk, my heart lighter and my soul feeling freer than it had for a long time, I smiled to myself as I realised my path to redemption had just started. But it was off to a good start. 

The End. 


	4. Ashley

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Here's the next one in my companion series; this one focus's on Ashley and the growth of her relationship with Andros. Again, slightly different than a normal fic as this is going to take the form of entries into her diary from her perspective after various things have happened throughout the original PRiS series. And plus she strikes me as the type of person that would keep a diary. And remember to read Legends of the Past! Angel Mouse, September 2004._

**Legends of the Past Flashbacks - Ashley   
By Angel Mouse**

_Entry One:_   
As I look into his eyes, I don't think I've ever seen so much pain in someone's eyes like there is in his. Something in his past must have made him so wary of getting close to anyone he pushed us away from the start. He was so remote, so distant when we first met; unwilling to even accept the smallest bit of help. It was like the universe had dealt him so much pain that he didn't want to risk any more. It makes me wonder what happened to him. Cassie and I talked about it earlier, the first night we were spending aboard the Mega Ship. We are still getting used to the fact that it will be our home now, now that we had new powers and a new purpose. She agreed with me about my first impression of Andros. Something had dreadfully hurt him and made him shut off all his feelings. But there's something about him. Something that draws me to him and makes me want to get to know him better. And I'm nothing if not determined. His soul needs healing and he needs to learn to feel again, and I'm going to make sure he does. 

_Entry Three:_   
Well Andros is nothing if not full of surprises. I watched him out of the corner of my eye while we were at the surf spot having some burgers. We had gone down to Earth to get some new parts for the Mega Ship and we had stopped for some lunch. He seemed to do something to Bulk's drink but when I questioned him about it he was vague. But then later today when I persuaded Andros to finally relax a little bit, he openly showed me how he moved things with the power of his mind. He called it telekinesis and said he'd show me how to use it. I think I'm finally getting through to him and getting him to accept us more. 

_Entry Seven:_   
Well, the past few days have been interesting to say the least, which is why my entries have been few and far between. Carlos some how found out that Andros has a sister! Apparently she was kidnapped when they were little and he's been searching for her ever since. No wonder there is so much pain in his eyes. I think what happened today - with us finding out about Karone and Carlos being injured like he was - has finally hit home to Andros that he has to begin trusting us more than he has been. No wonder it has been hard for him though. Having your planet abandoned and your sister kidnapped can't have made life easy. Flying around all alone and trying to save the galaxy by yourself. I wonder how he has managed it all these years. But, I think we're slowing making an impact with him. 

_Entry Twelve:_   
We were so close today to finding Zordon that it was such a disappointment when we didn't. Phantom Ranger contacted us and we went to this strange planet only to find that it was a trap. Phantom gave us access to a new Zord called the Delta Mega Zord though, which will come in handy. Astronema has been a harder opponent than Divatox ever was. I feel for Cassie though, it's easy to see how much she cares for Phantom and yet they have never had a chance to be together. But today though I could really see how much it's frustrating Andros that we couldn't get any closer than we did. He's proving to be a really good leader, and I think I'm slowly getting through those barriers he's put up. He's certainly becoming more open with us. 

_Entry Sixteen:_   
Well today was a day full of surprises. Not only did Astronema kidnap me, try to destroy all of us by switching places with me, but also it was my birthday. And Andros gave me a present! It's a beautiful rare gem from KO35, his home planet. It's so beautiful and it showed that he really does care, deep down somewhere. He even returned the hug I gave him! I find myself having deeper and deeper feelings for him. I just hope that he returns them soon. 

_Entry Seventeen:_   
Andros has been keeping secrets! From all of us! Today we had a rather strange encounter with some sort of thing that damaged the Mega Ship. We were working repairing the engines when Cassie found this small chamber. The four of us went inside it and found Zhane, the Silver Ranger! Andros had placed him there over two years ago. Andros told us that Zhane was his best friend and had been severely injured protecting Andros during the evacuation of KO35. We left him there to continue healing, but Andros neatly sidestepped my question about him not telling us anything, which I must admit did hurt a little. I thought he trusted us by now! But as it turned out, in the end, things went well. The monster did more damage than we thought and Zhane was woken up. The look on Andros's face when he saw his best friend - someone he hadn't seen for over two years - standing in front of him was all worth it. I must admit, he's a handsome little charmer is our Zhane. I must remember to corner him tomorrow and ask him all about Andros. He seems more open than Andros is. 

_Entry Twenty:_   
Zhane had some interesting things to tell me about Andros that's for sure. But something happened between the two of them that I'm unsure about but it all seemed okay when I saw them after our encounter with the Crocatoc monster that Darkonda had sent. But I'm more excited about what happened afterwards - Andros and I went to look at Halley's Comet! I worked up the courage to ask him did he want to go and see it with me, after Zhane told me that Andros is shy about admitting his feelings. We had the best time and Andros wasn't at all condescending about being from space and knowing more about it than we do like he was when we first meet him. I truly feel that he is starting to return my feelings, for which I'm glad. He's quickly becoming the most important thing in my life. 

_Entry Twenty Nine:_   
The lost look on Andros's face just makes me want to stand up and embrace him, telling him that everything will be fine. These last two weeks has seen such a change in him that I was beginning to wonder was the old him really him. Zhane's presence has really had such a startling effect on him. He has become more open, smiling more often and willing to joke around a lot more than he has been. And then today we came across some people from their home planet. Immediately when they were recognised you could see the pain in both their eyes, even though they hid it and we were busy fighting a monster. And then Zhane decided to stay behind and fight with them. I think Andros understood why he was staying behind. I think he needed to be with their people for a little bit. It can't have been easy for Zhane. But I can see that Andros misses Zhane already. They have such a deep bond, those two that it's a shame to see them parted like this. But it's what Zhane wants and we will see him again, I have a feeling that we will. 

_Entry Forty Three:_   
It's all I can do not to rush into Andros's room and wrap him in my arms to comfort him. As it was I had to tear myself away earlier when Zhane went to talk to him. The last eight days has been hard on us all, but especially Andros. He found out Astronema was really Karone and after some heart wrenching discussions with her and some very serious and dangerous battles Astronema decided she wanted to be Karone, and be with her brother. Andros's being just lit up like a supernova or something. He was so happy to have finally found his sister and have her back by his side. But then Dark Spectre had to have his revenge for her betrayal and tried to destroy Earth. Karone went back to the Dark Fortress to try and stop it but was caught. Zhane unexpectedly turned up and then he and Andros went to the Dark Fortress to try and rescue Karone. None of us volunteered to go with them, as we all knew how much this meant to the both of them. When they got back though, the news wasn't good. Andros is devastated; we can all see that. But even I can't get through to him right now. But Zhane is with him and if anyone can help him it will be Zhane. 

_Entry Fifty Four:_   
've never felt so worn out and so sore in my life. Astronema - the reprogrammed Karone - created these ranger things called Psycho Rangers. And they have put us all through the wringer, literally. We've all suffered bad injuries but thanks to the power we've all healed, eventually. We finally destroyed them through but it was at a cost. We're all mentally, physically and emotionally drained. The stress of getting all those civilians away from the hidden city was immense. But we succeeded in the end. We're all tired and exhausted, but we know that Astronema won't stop her attacks. I just hope we're up to the task. 

_Entry Sixty Eight - last entry:_   
We won. 

Somehow Dark Spectre was destroyed. But we were in a quandary. There were just too many things happening at once. Even Zhane was forced out of his Mega Winger; something I didn't think would ever happen. We were trying to plan what to do next; Astronema had given the captured people of an Earth an ultimatum. They had to give us up or be destroyed. We were trying to plan what to do when Andros snuck out and went to the Dark Fortress. I almost told him then and there how much I love him, but I just gave him my blessing instead. I have so much faith in him that I think that was what helped him to go. 

But in the end, somehow we won. 

It was only afterwards that I found out it was due to Zordon's sacrifice. Things settled down then and we returned to KO35. Karone, Zhane and Andros needed to see if their planet was safe once things were okay on Earth. The Mega Ship was repaired and re-stocked by the grateful people of KO35 and then our decision was made. We were returning to Earth, Andros and the others weren't going to come with us. They had their home back finally, after years of not having one, or each other. I couldn't ask him to come with me, but I did. He had finally admitted to me that his feelings for me were as strong as mine were for him. So, we said goodbye, even though we didn't want to. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But then moments later he was back, in my arms and it felt right, like he belonged there. He gave up his home to be with me. But not his family. Zhane and Karone came along with him and us, back to Earth. So, here we are, minutes from home and I have my love with me. He has his sister and his best friend by his side and the universe is at peace. 

His eyes are no longer pain filled. They are filled with happiness and joy instead. 

The End. 


	5. Andros and Ashley

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Another in the companion series to Legends of the Past. I sort of had to do one of these about Andros and Ashley, considering what I did to the pair of them in the latest chapters of Legends. So, this is a little song fic inspired by a scene from PriS where I think there whole relationship was defined and crystallised - well, for me at least. The song is From this moment by Shiana Twain. Please, read and review and enjoy. Angel Mouse, October 2004._

**Legends of the Past Flashbacks - Andros and Ashley   
By Angel Mouse**

**Andros POV:**   
It was her eyes I decided. Her eyes were so warm, so beautiful, so caring. It was the joy in her eyes as she showed me how to use something called chopsticks while eating lunch down on Earth that finally made me realise that I love her. The yellow ranger had completely won her way into my heart, in every way possible. And then another revelation hit me while I was looking at her. I was happy. For the first time in over two and a half years I was actually feeling happy. I had Zhane fighting back by my side. I had found Karone alive - even though at the moment she was currently a brainwashed Astronema, at least she was alive. And now I had Ashley in my life. You know what, life is good. Perhaps they are right, good things do happen to those who wait. 

_(I do swear that I'll aways be there.   
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.   
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,   
for better or worse, I will love you with   
every beat of my heart.) _

From this moment life has begun   
From this moment you are the one   
Right beside you is where I belong   
From this moment on 

**Ashley POV:**   
I'm sitting here watching him struggle with chopsticks and I've realised just what I love so much about him. It's his soul. He has such a beautiful and old soul that I'm constantly amazed by it. He's always had such a sad aura around him. He's been alone for such a long time, over two years, and then to have us lumped on him. It took great courage I think to let us become rangers again, and taking us as his team. He was so very secretive and reserved at first; it took a long time before he really began to trust us on a personal level. In battles and such he had no problem, it's just with the whole life thing he was reserved. And I was so amazed at the difference between him and Zhane. Zhane is so out going and lives life to the fullest, which is understandable really after what happened to him. But the bond between him and Andros is something I don't think I've ever seen between two people. And sometimes I think Andros still feels guilt about what happened to Zhane protecting him. But he has to realise; we'd all do the same for him. For any of us. 

_From this moment I have been blessed   
I live only for your happiness   
And for your love I'd give my last breath   
From this moment on _

I give my hand to you with all my heart   
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start   
You and I will never be apart   
My dreams came true because of you 

**Zhane POV:**   
Andros doesn't even know I'm watching him right now. He's so enthralled and captured by Ashley he can't even sense my presence near by. I'm glad to see him acting so free and happy for once. For the first time in a long time actually. Ever since Karone was taken from him, from our home, he has always been so reserved, so quiet, and so alone except for me. And then when I was sleeping the sleep of the dead, he was alone again. I can see though the effect that Ashley's having on him. And I'm glad. And I'd better get out of here before he does realise that I'm spying on him. As long as Andros is happy and head over heels in love with Ashley, I'm content and happy for him as well. 

_From this moment as long as I live   
I will love you, I promise you this   
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on _

You're the reason I believe in love   
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above   
All we need is just the two of us   
My dreams came true because of you 

**Andros POV:**   
Ashley is just plain wonderful. Her soul is like a shining beacon in the darkness that I have been living in and I honestly can't see myself ever living without her. When we've freed Zordon, got my sister back, destroyed Dark Spectre and the universe if free again, we can be together, for ever. Because there is no way I'm ever letting Ashley go. I just hope I'm strong enough to bare the burden that our love my cause. But as she helps me right now with these dam chopsticks, I can see the love in her eyes for me, and I'm happy. I decide right then and there, when the time is right; I'm going to marry this woman. 

**Ashley POV:**   
I've honestly never seen Andros look so relaxed and happy as I'm seeing him acting today. Perhaps I have gotten through to him, broken through that shell he's put around his heart. Lately he's been more relaxed around me, we've been doing more stuff together. And we've even been doing stuff alone. I think he realises more than most that the time we've got together is precious and shouldn't be wasted. But for the moment, I'm happy to accept what ever he can give me and hope that one-day we'll be together forever. And I can wait for that day. I can wait for eternity for my red ranger to return my love. 

_From this moment as long as I live   
I will love you, I promise you this   
From this moment   
I will love you as long as I live   
From this moment on _


End file.
